False Identity
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: I have just had an incredibly crazy idea. What if Tashigi got brutally wounded and stranded at sea and is rescued by the Strawhats, but no one knows who she is but Zoro. Hummmmm. How can I play this out? This is an AU story Just in case you couldn't figure it out.
1. A New Name

**Hello everyone! I have just had an incredibly crazy and strange idea. What if Tashigi gets brutally wounded and stranded at sea and is rescued by the Strawhats, but no one recognizes her but Zoro. Hummmm. How can I play this out? **

.

.

**False Identity**: Chapter 1. A New Name

.

.

Today was boring.

Today the air was stifling.

Today it was foggy.

Today was a terrible day to be the strawhats' lookout, but Zoro didn't mind doing it and because when the rest of the strawhats wanted to have fun he would often be nominated as look-out because they insisted that he had nothing better to do. And he agreed with their logic, by normal standards he didn't have anything better to do, and he preferred being left up in the crows nest in peace and quiet to do his routine exorcises than being coxed into playing a dumb game his Captain might come up with on the spur of the moment.

Even though he told himself he liked this peace and quiet there was something that continued to gnaw away at the back of his mind, a fear that started to come more and more reguarly, and it was even now plaguing his dreams.

It was always about the combination of his past and future mixed. He would start having a dream about the dojo that he used to go to, it would show his progress and briefly his training, it would show his friends and collegues growing up and how he could beat them all. All but one.

Kuina was in his dreams too. However, she never died like she did in real life. She continued to grow stronger and stronger. She would continue to except his challenges and beat him.

Zoro found he really enjoyed these dreams they gave Kuina a chance to live again, even if it was only in his memory, but then they would change. He would get older. She would get older. He would be complemented and she would get scorned. He hated how her father would always introduce him first as his prized pupil, and he started to understand the pain Kuina had to be feeling for being so obviously overlooked. He wanted to her to know he understood her pain and would stand by her side if she asked him too. He wanted her to share in his successes and failings. He wanted her to smile and scowl at him. He wanted her laugh and mock the world with him. He wanted her. Yes, He wanted her. When Zoro's dream mind had started to understand this, it would instantly shift from a scene of them sparing together behind the dojo to them holding each other closely and kissing intimately.

Zoro would awaken from those dreams feeling stiff, hot, and broken. He didn't know why he was having these dreams, but they most certainly weren't doing him any good. But there was a small part of him that enjoyed it. He liked to imagine what Kuina might have been like if she had grown older. He liked to think that she might have wanted him in that way, or at least thought he turned out attractive. And so he dreamed. Sometimes it was a daydream and sometimes it was an actual dream, but they would change dramatically and then change again for better or for worse.

And the most recent one had started well, but then turned out terrible. He had gotten married earlier in life to Kuina, and had not become the world's strongest swordsman like he had wanted to do as a child. He had instead become content with his wife and she had been happy. They had run their own dojo together and had become good teachers. But then the dream had taken a turn for the worse. He'd be held down by strong, silhouetted strangers that seemed to want something, and she had been beaten in front of him. They told her to tell them what they wanted to know and she would refuse time and time again. They hit her so many times that her skin would split and her own blood would be running down her face and body making her unrecognisable. And then they disappeared. He got up and ran to her side, but found that he was too late, and she was dead. A feeling of desperate despair came over Zoro, and he cried out in his anguish. Then he had woken up sweating and on the verge of crying.

"I must get stronger." He said to himself as he lifted up the weights above his head. He couldn't allow these dreams to get to him any longer. He must overcome his fears, and in this case his only regret.

_It wasn't my fault._ He would catch himself thinking, but a part of him always pointed the finger, always condemned, and always thought it was. If he had never made her that promise then she might have never been hurt with Wado Ichimonji.

He had made himself a promise that he would complete his goal because he had promised her. He didn't, no he couldn't allow her death be in vain. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes from heaven or hell or even at all and say, "I did it."

His heart wanted to say. _I did it for you._

.

_I don't want to think about this anymore._

.

Today was boring.

Today the air was stifling.

Today it was foggy.

Today was a terrible day to be the strawhats' lookout, but Zoro didn't mind doing it and because when the rest of the strawhats wanted to have fun he would often be nominated as look-out because they insisted that he had nothing better to do. And he agreed with their logic, by normal standards he didn't have anything better to do, and he preferred being left up in the crows nest in peace and quiet to do his routine exercises than being coxed into playing a dumb game his Captain might come up with on the spur of the moment.

Zoro yawned, and continued to go through the rest of his exercises on autopilot as he surveyed the nothingness before him.

It wasn't surprising that one could not see anything with all the fog and cloud on the sea, but Zoro wasn't just anyone, and from time to time he would create a whirlwind from his blades that would temporarily break apart the cloudy blanket. On one such occasion an object caught his eye.

"Oi! Everyone wreckage on the left!" He got ready to jump to the deck below.

"Hey Zoro! I told you when you want to direct someone on a ship you say Starboard or Port to show which side of the boat you are indicating." Nami told him off, while coming out of what was supposed to be the Captain's quarters, but being Nami, she had miraculously obtained it for her own personal use.

"I don't care, Oi Luffy..." Before he could add anything else he had been cast out to sea by the bouncy Captain who just so happened to hit Zoro as he jumped down from the Crows-nest.

_Damn Luffy. _Were Zoro's thoughts as he landed in the middle of the wreckage.

.

After looking around the dump they soon discovered the wreckage was basically driftwood and discarded rubbish.

But it wasn't long before Zoro made an unusual discovery. He had noticed a few boats floating off in different directions and instead of just ignoring them like the others did, he went to investigate. He caught a hold of a lot of them, but the majority where empty or broken and barely floating. One had been completely covered by a torn sail that had probably been torn off a ship. As he came closer to the ship he could see the sail had been stained in blood that hadn't been washed away in the previous storm, which probably meant it was fresh.

He pulled up the bloody sail curiously to look inside and his heart thudded against his chest at his horror. In the battered boat lay Kuina. Or else she looked exactly the way Kuina had in his dream. A Battered a broken young lady with black hair and torn clothes. He gripped the side of the boat there transfixed for a few moments until he shook himself too and reminded himself that Kuina had died a long time ago.

_But there is that Marine girl that looks like her. No way. It can't be her._

He lifted himself up over the side and climbed in glancing around the boat looking for the Marine Girl's sword, Shigure, and any sign of her signature glasses, but there was no sign of them. He dipped his hand into the salty waves and lifted up water to her face to wash away the dry blood from her cold and dirty face. She might have a lot of cuts and bruises, but he was sure it was her. He placed two fingers on the side of her neck and felt for the pulse that would indicate whether she was alive or dead. A wave of relief flooded through him when he felt a tiny pulse, and he yelled out to the others immediately.

"Oi! We have a survivor here!"

He through what remained of the sail away and used the available driftwood around him to paddle himself back to the Thousand Sunny. He tried to prevent her head from moving to much as he knew it might hurt her back if she had a spinal ingury of any kind. Even if she was the Marine Girl she would certainly die if she didn't receive help.

With the swaying of the boat from the rising and falling of the waves it was a feet that he was able to get her back without letting her slip even once.

"Oi! Chopper! Are you here?" Zoro called out into the whiteness. But received no answer from the doctor.

"Hey, Zoro!" Franky called overboard. "Did you get lost alre..." He cut off when he saw the torn up person with Zoro. "Who's that!"

"It doesn't matter. Now, Open up a dock so I can come in."

Once Franky had tied the battered boat down he bolted upstairs and Zoro could hear him using some sort of megaphone that made his voice louder calling all Strawhats back to base.

Zoro bent down over the woman's sprawled body and picked her up as gently as he could, and carried her across the ship into the doctor's quarters.

The others that had been too far away from him to hear his call at first all gathered around to see what he had found as soon as they arrived.

"It's a young woman!" Brook said, pointing out the obvious.

Usopp pushed through the crowd, "Let me see! Oh, she's in bad shape." Usopp added with felt sympathy.

"She must have been caught in last night's storm." Nami explained. "Poor thing."

"Stand back everyone! Give her some room. I need to see if she is still okay." Chopper finally made it into the middle of the circle. And everyone backed off and gave the doctor some space. Chopper gave her a check over, frowned and shook his head. "I will do what I can for her, but she is in very bad shape and it is highly possible she won't last the night."

The relief at finding her suddenly turned hollow, and Zoro found fear gripping him again.

_It wasn't the same girl, so it shouldn't matter so much right? but she was... no … she wasn't. That didn't make sense._

"Swordsman, you look pale." Robin said into the silence. And everyone gave him their utmost attention.

"It's nothing." No one looked like they believed him.

_Was it okay to tell them? Would they mind or in their stupidity just not care. Why not? He knew a lot about their hidden pasts right? But they can never see that side of him again. No, Never._

"Well, I can't quite tell for sure yet, but she looks like an old friend of mine." he allowed his eyes to narrow, and his forehead to furrow into frown lines.

"Really?" Luffy came up behind him sounding serious for once. "Where did you meet her?"

"We used to train together, and fight each other at her father's dojo, but she disappeared a long while back and I never saw her again." Zoro's hand strayed to Wado Ichimonji to make sure it was in place, he never wanted this blade to hurt her again. The Marine girl had always been so adamant about wanting to have it, but Wado Ichimonji was the blade that ended Kuina's life and held him to his, but he would never let her take it for her sake as well as for his. He didn't believe in a anything supernatural, but there was always a part of him that contradicted himself. It allowed him to hope for the impossible and dream for the incredible.

_She really didn't look that much like the Marine Girl right now, she looked more like..._

"Kuina?" he reached out and held her cold hand in his. "Kuina? Can you hear me? It's me, Zoro."

_What if this was just another dream? He could pretend she was his friend right?_

Her hand was so tiny and cold he found himself beginning to gently rub her hands with his own. "Kuina." He asked again.

_Why am I doing this to myself? It would be better and easier to just leave, and pretend that she means nothing to me at all. Chopper, Franky, and Luffy have the biggest bleeding hearts around. I should just leave her to them. Kuina's dead, even if Tashigi does wake up, she will still hate me. I need to go._

"So...ro..." a cracked sound came up from the cut lips and her eyelids split open for a fraction of a second, and then closed.

_No, no. This is …._

Zoro stood up almost immediately, not looking anyone in the eye, and walked out of the medical room. She might not be Kuina, but she looked like her, and he had just called her by Kuina's name. He just couldn't bare to see her in that much pain.

_It wasn't like I would be that much help in the recovery process after all. I should just leave her alone. She has nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with me. _

_._

_._

_**A very miserable chapter one. But it will get better I promise. Please leave a review. :D**_


	2. Awakening

**I do think Zoro was a little OFC in the previous Chapter, but I also thought at the time that it worked and that it might have just meant to happen that way. You never know.**

**By the way I don't own One Piece. Because if I did why would I be uploading onto a Fanfiction website?**

**.**

**.**

**False Identity**: Chapter 2: Awakening

.

.

Her head was spinning with drowsiness and pain. She tried to move, but was to stiff. She felt cold, but her chest felt like it was burning. So, she just lay there for a little while trying to focus on the ceiling, but that to was swaying back and forth in her vision. _Why did she feel so sore? What was this? Had she fallen out of that tree again._

She could remember that her mother had always told her not to climb it, but she never listened. The view from the highest branches was the best. Her mother would come out of the house in a panicked voice and would say... _… What did she used to say?_ … Her head throbbed again, and her ears started aching beyond reason. _What is happening?_

Tashigi pulled herself up slowly, and tried to hold back the panic that had begun to rise. She surveyed her surroundings. _I don't recognize anything. Where am I? _

_Okay, okay,_ she breathed. _back up a bit. What do I do ? … _The Worry increased. She slowly pulled her hands in front of her. She had been bandaged up pretty well, but her pain was still very raw.

_Who am I?_ The worry she had felt early was well deserved. She didn't know herself. She didn't know who she was! She felt tears streaming down her face before she could stop them. _What had happened to me?_

_Where am I?_ Well, she could feel a gentle tipping from side to side, so she was either riding a large animal or she was on a boat.

She turned suddenly surprised as she heard a creek of the floor boards outside the door, and then almost jumped out of her bandages as the door was then thrown backwards into the room and bashed against the wall. A tanned young lad came through the doorway and walked straight up to her, his solemn face gained a cheery smile when he saw her.

"Hi there, Zoro's friend!" he announced loudly.

_Who's Zoro?_

"Are you feeling any better yet?" he said smiling.

"I..." she tried to swallow, talking was hard.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

She nodded. and he ran back to the door and yelled out of it. "HEY EVERYONE ZORO'S FRIEND IS AWAKE! AND SANJI, GET SOME WATER!"

"I told you she's not my friend she just looks like my friend." A voice yelled back from somewhere.

He turned back towards her. "Hey, is your name Kuina?"

_Wait a minute, does that mean these people didn't even know who I am, but were the ones who bandaged me up, just because I look like some man's friend. I don't even know who I was but if I say that I might not be given any more help._

"Yes, I am, but a lot of my memory is broken."

"Huh? Your memory can't be broken?" he looked puzzled for a second but then stepped back to the door then yelled out again. "SHE SAYS SHE IS KUINA, ZORO! COME AND SAY HI!" he stepped back into the room again and approached her bed. "You want some meat! That will make you feel better!"

Through the door fell three figures all at once. She couldn't quite tell who or what they were because everything was a bit blurry. _Was it supposed to be blurry?_

She saw someone with copper coloured hair come closer to her. The closer she got the more defined it became. So she was short-sighted...

"Oi! Kui... whatever.! What do you like doing for fun! I won't allow anyone to join my pirate ship crew unless they can sing!"

The ginger-haired girl in a blaze of colour came running up behind the smiling boy and hit him over the head and kicked him into the far wall. "Don't mind him." she said "He is just the idiot Captain."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" someone was crying by her side, she looked down at a furry creature that was patting her arm._ What was that?_

"It's a good job Zoro found you when he did or you would have been a goner." a person with what she could tell had a really long nose was talking.

"Mademoiselle!" Next came in a man dressed head to toe in black.

_Was this the one who had saved her?_

"Here is your water. I was praying for your recovery. And now the heavens have blessed us with your return."_ I can feel my headache getting worse_.

I took the water from him and drank down what I could. My thought felt dry and course like sand paper.

"Where … am … I?" I managed to get out.

"You are on the Thousand Sunny, and we are the Strawhat Pirates!" The boy with the grin came back into view.

"Who...?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be the king of the Pirates!"

"Not so loud, Baka. SHE'S SICK!" the guy in the black suit tried to kick him away. "Didn't you learn anything from the time when Nami was sick. BE Quiet."

The girl with the ginger hair leaned over me and put her hand on my head. She had nice, kind eyes despite having kicked her captain so madly. She turned back to the rest of them.

"Hey guys, she needs more rest. You should leave now." the rest of them left in a miserable state, as she and the tiny furry creature talked to me. I heard that the girl's name was Nami, and the tiny thing was Chopper, but I was too tired to remember to stay awake. And soon enough I was asleep. My name is Kuina for now. I have to learn who this Kuina person was and temporary become her, so this pirate crew doesn't abandon me at sea. And then I need to find out who I am.

Who am I?

Who am I?

.

.

**Well, that was slightly nicer wasn't it. Not as sad as the other chapter. What do you think? Give me a review. :D**


	3. False Identity

**By the way I don't own One Piece. **

**I hope you like this story so far. I do.**

**.**

**.**

**False Identity**: Chapter 3: Friend Indeed

.

.

And so the newly found friend of Zoro's, Kuina, who was really Tashigi, spent an entire week in Chopper's medical room, healing slowly and trying to get better before Chopper allowed her to get up and start wandering about the ship itself.

Everyone was really surprised at the pleasantness of Kuina and they would often comment that she wasn't anything like a friend that Zoro might have. Zoro didn't find this particular conversation very interesting and would do his best about avoiding it as much as possible.

.

.

It wasn't very surprising that Tashigi had felt so sore that one time. Once she had got a good look at her body she was amazed that had managed to remain alive. And although Zoro tried to avoid her at every possible location, she was slightly relieved at the idea that he might have thought of her as his friend. He looked like the serious type of guy. She liked serious people, they were interesting to talk to. Far better than the idea of her being rescued by the blonde-haired cook Sanji that seemed to constantly try to flirt with her at every possible moment.

"Oi! Kuina!" The Captain of the Strawhat pirates called out to her.

"Yes, Captain of all pirates." Kuina got up from her seat on deck. She had just started walking around again without the help of a stick or prop of any kind. She had noticed from early on that week that the Captain Luffy sucked up praise like a sponge. He adored it.

"This part of the sea looks like you can see for ages down. I want to go to the bottom of the sea! Tell everyone to prepare the shark!"

Kuina walked slowly over to the door heading down into the sitting room. "Everyone prepare the Shark!" They all came out onto deck, Sanji stopping briefly to guild Tashigi back to her chair and offer her a drink saying that she shouldn't overwork herself for their stupid Captain's sake.

She leaned back in the chair and enjoyed watching the strawhat pirates run here and there and get excited about what they might possibly find in the depths of the crystal-like waters.

Robin smiled at everyone's enthusiasm and then left the group to continue whatever she had been doing before. Sanji after asking Robin whether she felt tired volunteered to make her a refreshing drink that would revive any tired body. Luffy, Nami, and Tony Tony Chopper seemed all to eager to get into the water and discover new things. Nami observed that it was quite possible that they could have come across some sort of barrier reef and took with her a few navigational instruments that might be useful in updating her already impressive amount of gathered data. Whereas Usopp, Franky and Brook volunteered to be the scouters over the sea surface on the mini merry.

However there was one member of their lively crew that didn't seem all that interested in Luffy's whims. And that was Zoro.

Indeed he had been in the Crows nest all morning and she would catch him occasionally staring down at her and looking at her as suspiciously as possible as she went about her business.

As soon as the others had left she decided that she had had enough of his secrecy. He had hardly said a word to her for the entire week she had been on this ship.

"Hey!" Kuina stood up and yelled up at the Crows-nest. "Come down and be sociable!"

She wasn't really expecting much of a response so she was quite shocked when she heard a thud five seconds later behind her. She turned around to face the man that seemed to have been avoiding her consistently until now. _Why had that changed? Was it just because everyone wasn't around._ "Wow! You really are obedient. You didn't need to come down straight away you know. You could have used the stairs." she added, trying to calm down her fast-paced heart.

"What game are you playing?" He looked down at her. His expression not amused and not impressed. "I'm not fooled like the rest of these bums. What do you want? What are you planning?"

"Well, I was about to ask you that? Why have you been ignoring me all this time?"

_What should I say that might sound like a friend of this guy's?_

"Are you still upset about a little death prank? I might have been badly injured, I mean a little head injury can course a lot of damage, but I still remember you! A few cuts here and there won't hold me back!" She told him directly. Although she didn't know this man she did feel as if she had met him somewhere before. In fact she felt quite comfortable arguing with him.

His expression changed from one of contempt to one of confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. I thought we were friends."

"Whatever." He scowled at her and crossed his arms and just stood there in the middle of the deck looking out to sea as if trying his best to ignore her. But he wasn't moving away. That was a small sign at least that he wanted a sort of conversation.

Tashigi shook her head. "I don't know how much you value your friends' lives, but I'm the sort of person who will risk my life in order to protect them." she folded her own arms and gave him her best thoughtful face, she hoped.

"Kuina?" Zoro asked.

"Hum?"

"You don't really remember anything do you?" He looked back into her eyes as if he was interrogating her.

_NO! I'm so busted! Now I'm going to be thrown overboard..._

"Hu! Don't be ridiculous. Of course I know."

"Then you should also know that you and me didn't really part on the best of terms." He leaned towards her invading her sense of personal space. She backed up against the port-side ledge her bare feet barely recognizing the feeling of grass underneath them. She pretended to not be intimidated by Zoro as she leaned against the side of the boat looking she hoped as lazy and as bored as possible.

"Well unlike you I am a very forgiving person. I forgave you a long while back." Somehow that felt strange to say.

He closed the distance between them and placed both arms on either side of her. The feeling of awkwardness increased as he came closer. He looked so serious.

"So I take it you remember what I promised you when we were kids." His eyes were entirely focused on hers, and she felt herself beginning to blush. _What the hell had this guy promised Kuina? Did he want to … ?_

Her right hand dropped instinctively to her left side. Why she didn't know, because she didn't have anything there that was any different from her right side.

"You're a little to close. You're invading my personal space." She slowly stated. And shoved him away with as much arm muscle as her weakened body had got back. "Why don't you give me one of your swords so I can give you my answer?"

He grinned at her retaught. "Very well. Which one?" He pulled out all three swords and hell them all up inbetween them. She could tell from his gaze that he found her answer in of itself to his liking. Maybe that meant that this Kuina girl was a fighter just like him.

She reached for the nearest blade and touched it's handle briefly with her fingertips and felt the essence of death and malice coming out of that sword, and instinctively curled her fingers away from it's touch. Black Blade. She moved her hand to the sword beside it. It looked rugged and old as if it had been around for centuries, she found herself feeling intreged at just how odd it looked. But somehow she didn't like its presence. Then her hand took a hold of the white ivory sheathed blade. This was a work of art. As soon as she touched it she felt a feeling a belonging, she wanted this sword.

"Bad luck you took too long." Zoro pulled away from her taking the swords out of her grasp.

"No, I picked the white one."

"Oh, no. You did not just say that." Zoro looked back in cynical disbelief.

"That is the one I want." She held out her hand hoping she was acting like Zoro's old friend.

"You didn't call her by name." Zoro smirked. "And that's is how I know you have lost your memory. Faker."

"Wait, so you never believed I am Kuina?"

"I said you looked like her," Zoro paused a bit and turned his back on her putting his swords back into place at his hip. He was again unable to look into her face. "but she died a long time ago. I was there for her funeral."

Tashigi felt annoyed for some reason. "Did you see the body?"

Zoro's shoulders stiffened, obviously visible. "What! Did. You. Say.?"

He turned back to her eyes blazing with unrelenting look of hatred in them. She could feel the tension build up around them as if it was a real and tangible thing. _What on earth am I supposed to do now?_

"Well?..." _I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one._ "I'm a pretty shrewd person when I want to be. If there was an opportunity to fake my death in order for me to get out of a crappy and stale environment don't you think I would have taken it? I'm not just another weak woman you know. I like taking my chances with life and death."

Zoro looked down at her shocked. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea afterall._ He looked white like he had seen a ghost. He didn't move. He just stood there staring.

_He's going to pick me up and toss me over-board isn't he._

"Um, Sorry Zoro. I didn't mean for you to get hurt by my deception. I just wanted a better life for myself." She reached out and touched his hand. He pulled away at first as if it had burned him, but then let her take a hold of it. She pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around his back. She felt him stiffening up in the embrace. Maybe this friend of his had meant a little bit more to him than just a friend. That would explain why he was angry at her and yet so concerned enough to rescue her. "I'm really sorry Zoro." she rested her head against his chest and pulled him tighter into the embrace. He did not try to return it.

_What should I do now? Was that girl really Zoro's … Well, at least he thinks that it could be possible that I'm his friend... girl-friend? _

She looked up into Zoro's confused and angry face. _Well, why not? It's not like things could get any worse. _

In her bare feet she raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He pushed her away as if stunned at what she did.

_Maybe this Kuina wasn't his girl-friend then._

"What the hell?" Zoro looked... she wasn't quite sure. "Why did you do that?"

She felt herself becoming weaker as her legs felt heavier. Maybe she had been standing up too long. She placed her right hand over her head feeling another head ache rising and made her way back across the lawn. "Hey! I'm talking to you." Zoro added.

The so called Kuina stopped, "By the way Zoro." She uttered glancing briefly behind her. "I am really grateful for the promise, I hope that one day I might be able be able to make you as proud of me as I am of you."

She stumbled down the stairs anxious to get to anywhere where Zoro wasn't. She felt so awkward. She was quite sure she wasn't the sort of woman that went around giving men kisses on the check. It had felt so unnatural, but at the same time she felt that she liked it.

The word Pirate for some reason filled her with disgust, and she was sure that she shouldn't be doing anything like this in reality, but something told her that Zoro wasn't just an ordinary pirate.

She would have to keep a wary eye out for him. Having her arms around had just made her really aware of their difference in strength. He could have snapped her arm or neck in two seconds if he had wanted to and she could feel a strong sense of danger coming off him. She could only think of it being described was that feeling one got when being watched by a predator that was simply waiting to strike.

.

.

**End of chapter 3. Now it's getting interesting! :D**


	4. She Fell for It

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2015 already. Wow!**

**This always seems to happen to my stories. I start something. I love it. I don't add anything to it for weeks and then months, boom! Ahhhhh! I need to get back into the flow of this story! I need to update! I mustn't start a new story.**

**So… what is the verdict? Do you guys like this story so far? What is it that intrigues you most?**

**Leave a comment down below.**

**.**

**.**

**False Identity**: Chapter 4: She Fell for It.

.

.

"This is stupid! Where did it go?"

A swordsman made his way down a ramp at the dock trying to find the Thousand Sunny that he was sure had been there just a few moments ago, and now was no where to be seen. He was certain it had been in the space between the large red ship and the small fishing boat.

He grew impatient and trying running down the dock in order to find the ship faster, but that only made him feel even more lost. After he slowed down again and was just being to enjoy the normal hustle and bustle around him, he began thinking about a certain young woman with memory loss.

_What if she never got her memories back?_

He sighed and scowled at how much she had recently been occupying his thoughts. She had been confusing him a lot recently. What with pretending she was his friend and acting like she knew him, he was surprised to find himself actually enjoying her company.

She seemed to ask all the right questions and spoke in a deliberate and direct manner, always getting to a very precise point. Zoro liked it. She acted very innocently, and often on the spur of the moment, which caused her to make a lot of brilliant mistakes and almost disasters.

He laughed at the memory of what she had done on arrival. As she had yelled at a passerby thinking he was Luffy.

Unlike Nami and Robin who seemed to have a look that made them appear like they were up to some devious, diabolical plan, this copy of Kuina was anything but. She was carefree, honest, and just… something else.

Zoro shook his head and moved on further into town hoping that he might come across one of the others. Zoro's mind wondered off as well to a place where he was imagining the best location for an epic showdown with Mihawk.

'_At sea Or inland? Cliffs or forest?' _

.

.

Sooner rather than later Zoro arrived back at the beach having not really explored that much of the town, if any of it. He made his way to pier overlooking the beautiful harbor and began exploring the lower gangways that were wet and held a slightly green appearance in them. It was here that he noticed just how many boats the harbor had and how rich the salty air made his lungs feel. He could almost taste it with a breath.

_Fishing. Looks good. I could do with some fish right now._

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_This would be a good spot to do some training._

Disrupting his calm, he heard a scream coming from above him. As soon as he opened his eyes he witnessed the person, whom had previously occupied his thoughts, splashing into the sea in front of him.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Can't she stay out of trouble for more than a few minutes? She's about as troublesome as Luffy._

He waited for her head to bop out from under the water and then held out his hand.

"Oh! Zoro. Hi!" She said surprised, and then groaned at his expression of disapproval as he took her hand and yanked her out of the water.

"Yeah, hi. What sort-of stupid activity were you doing this time that would make you fall off the pier?" He moved her away from the edge and taking her jump jacket off her soaked shoulders, started wringing all the absorbed salt water out of it back into the sea.

"Well I was just looking at the view and some of the architecture, but I supposed I must have tripped over something. I was quite sure that the entire place was enclosed, so I don't know how I could have fallen." She shook her head and dragged her fingers through her hair trying to get the salt water and hair out of her face, wringing her hair of it's excess water at the same time.

Zoro smirked. "Knowing you I'm surprised you didn't take down the whole level with you."

"Hump!" She pouted, and sat down with a great swilchy, swashy sound, as she then proceeded to take off her shirt and her boots that were as wet on the inside as on the outside.

"So what are you doing on the pier then, since you obviously didn't come to look at the architecture?" Tashigi asked.

"I was looking at the fishing boats, watching them catch a load."

"Really?" she looked up to see what he could have found so interesting, and saw a small boat not to far off with what looked like a father and a son on it. Both had fishing poles and both sat in a slouch looking deep in thought and not talking to one another.

She looked back at Zoro, "Seems exciting."

"No! I was looking at the one before them. He left just before you face-planted the water!"

"Okay! Okay." She said halting the creation of another possible argument for arguments sake.

"It's a nice town isn't it?" she said starting up a new conversation.

"I guess, if you like this sort of place."

"I do." Tashigi informed him. "It feels like … I don't know, home."

"Phhh!" Zoro snorted. "I thought we had established that you didn't remember where you came from."

"Oh dear here you go again." She sighed. "You know what I think you must have suffered a lot as a child to make you so increasing miserable and suspicious."

Zoro smirked and leaned back against one of the cold, wet, and huge beams holding up the pier. "Well at least one of us is. If you were a marine you would probably be stupid enough to not recognize to a wanted outlaw, offer him a job, and probably give him free advice on what sort of weaponry he should buy."

"Shut up! I wouldn't do that."

"Well I think it highly possible." _And so true, this is priceless._

"Well I'm going to get some food and try and dry off my clothes." Tashigi said turning away and throwing her still damp hair over her shoulder. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, okay I'll join you." He was feeling a bit hungry.

She moved ahead a few paces before looking back over her shoulder and waited for him. She had heard from the others that Zoro was not the best person to have follow you, and extremely easy to lose. She asked a passing fisherman the location of a good seafood restaurant and he gave her directions, but not before Zoro took note of how the much older mans eyes wandered over her body in approval. She seemed to take no notice of this, or quite possibly didn't have a clue it was happening, and left him with a smile.

While following close behind Zoro did take note of what the fisherman might have liked about his companion. Her wet hair, clothes, and yet cheerful behavior showed off a carefree and joyful spirit that was somewhat lacking in a lot of the townsfolk. Despite living in such an abundant wealth and beauty the people seemed to appear overwhelmingly depressed for no other reason than it seemed to be popular to be so. He also took note of how pretty she looked with longer hair. How it now stuck to her uncovered shoulders. And how good she looked with a tank top on. It suited her more than the large shirt did. That being it fitted her perfectly, and when wet had become just a little transparent.

They made their way to an old and rustic-looking café that was called 'The Red Sea Cafe'. And true to its name it had a lot of red items on the menu, red salmon, red crabs, red shell fish, red eel, red shark,… the list went on, even the table wear was red. But it held it's own interesting charm and the colour wasn't too overbearing. The view was fantastic, overlooking the sea and having windows large enough to allow the afternoon light to come in threw diamond-shaped paneling of the window and bounce off all the metallic object in the café.

Zoro liked it. It made him feel in a good mood, and ready for a good meal, or a good fight whatever came first.

"Well this is great." Tashigi sat down and pick up her menu and held it close to her face. She began reading aloud the ones that she thought sounded the best not really considering if Zoro wanted the information or not.

"Why are you holding it so close to your face?" Zoro tipped down the top half of the menu.

"Well because it goes out of focus if it's too far back." She sighed. "I can see things quite clearly when they are far off or when they are very near, but I'm finding it difficult to see items between the distance of half a meter to three meters."

"So in other words you can't see me."

"No, I can see you. I can see the outline of you and the colour of your hair, but it's just a little bit blurry. That's all." She shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

Zoro frowned. He couldn't believe how someone could manage to not get lost with such a terrible eyesight. _She has it rough._

"Why don't you consider getting glasses?"

"I don't know maybe some day."

"I would find it really annoying if I couldn't see where I was going."

"Well it's a good thing you're not me then isn't it."

"Humh." Zoro leaned back in his chair and took one glance at the menu and decided he would try the red Eel and get a bottle of sake. And then reverted his gaze back to his companion. "You decided?"

"Not yet."

"Waiter!" Zoro waved at a man in a suit walking by. _Looks like sanji._

"I said, Not Yet!" Tashigi carried on looking over the menu and reading all the discriptions and ingredients.

..I minute later

..2 minutes later

"Oooh! I like the sound of the 'Prawns in spiced fruits'."

"Good." Zoro turned round in his chair again. "Oi Waiter we're ready!"

.

.

Zoro hadn't realized how much he had missed eating slowly, buying his own food and booze, and not have to worry about whether or not someone might try and steal it from his plate. He was onto his third bottle of sake now and the staff were beginning to give him some quire looks. As if he cared.

He was too busy listening to Tashigi. She could make any mundane, boring activity look dashingly brilliant and exciting and he found that he liked listening to her. And she seemed to like talking and being listened to so she carried on. She had a very pretty face. He didn't remember Kuina smiling as much as Tashigi did. She was a very serious girl, not that Tashigi wasn't she was just in a different way at different occasions. He could just imagine how Kuina might have responded if he had told her he liked her. He smirked at the memories of some of the guys telling Kuina they wanted to marry her when they grew up. She did not want any of that. She couldn't if she wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman.

_How would Tashigi react. _

"Hey! You want some more of this?" Zoro took the bottle of sake from his mouth and poured some into the recently emptied glass infront of her.

"Thanks Zoro. Aren't you being a gentleman today?" She lifted her glass up in thanks and gulped down half of its contents. When she placed it back on the table she carried on her story and Zoro topped up her glass again. He wasn't quite sure why he felt like doing it. He was just in a really good mood and felt like sharing his booze, which he thought was very odd.

He noticed how much her clothes had dried off, how much prevening sunlight was coming through the window, and how good she looked with pink cheeks and slightly matted, still salty hair.

He wondered for one of the many first times that evening, maybe he should forget about finding the 'Sunny tonight. Maybe, he could drink stay and drink another bottle. Maybe, he could hang out some more with this Kuina want-to-be. Maybe, for today he'll forget how much she originally hated him and how much she reminded him of … Maybe, he'll tell her the Truth. Maybe, she will forgive him. Maybe, she will confess to him that she liked him. Maybe, he will find someplace to stay for the night.

He found himself slouching back into his seat getting ready to order some more food and drink when one of the staff members asked them to kindly leave because they needed the table. And before Zoro could come up with a good argument about how he wanted more to drink Tashigi had paid for the meal, put on her shirt that had dried on the back of her chair, and easily pulled Zoro out of the exit.

It was a cold night but Zoro wasn't feeling it. He looked down at his companion with she poked him in the ribs.

"So where do you want to go to next?" She leaned into his side heavily and Zoro found his arm acting of it's own accord and wrapping itself round her waist stopping her from falling.

"I feel like getting some more booze."

"No-o. we can do that later." Tashigi probably thought she sounded very sophiscated but she was slurring a few of her words and her feet weren't that steady. "I want to go and see a blacksmiths or some other place like that."

"No. The sun's going in. Those sort of shops will be closing soon we can look tomorrow."

"Okay, where?" She pulled out of Zoro's light embrace and grabbed his hand instead tugging him down the street. "Where do you want to go?"

"You want me to pay for a room?" Zoro couldn't believe he had been so stupidly straight forward. He felt an irritating blush spread over his cheeks. _Damn it, why did I have to say it that way. There's no way she going too…_

"Okay."f

"What?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Where do you want to stay?" _Is she just too innocent to not recognise what I was trying to put forward._

"So… you want a room in a hotel or …"

"Yes."

"Just us."

"Sure."

"Okay." With renewed confidence Zoro lightly squeezed Tashigi's hand and carried on down the street looking around for a building with the signs outside that indicated they were offering nightly accommodations.

It had been so long since Zoro had been interested in anyone this way he felt rather nervous and excited. What was going to happen next?

.

.

**Well, I wonder.**

**.**

**Hiya Guys! Remember to leave a review and I hope you loved the story.**


	5. Awkward Lovers Part 1

**Hiya Everyone!**

**I don't own One Piece, but I do love making up fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**Ever since I saw Zoro and Tashigi argue infront of the the, 'Happy, harpy, Monet' I was like … "Come on! Get over your stupid differences! Kill the mean child-beater, bird woman and then go into a corner somewhere and kiss away your frustrations." **

"**GA!" They're so stupid.**

"**Tashigi! I think Zoro likes you!"**

**.**

**.**

**False Identity**: Chapter 5. Awkward Lovers part 1

**.**

**.**

Zoro had thought when he had asked her whether she wanted to get a room with him that he had made his intentions clear, but after he had booked a room and had taken Tashigi up to it he had found that he had really not considered how he would proceed to do what he had thought he wanted to do.

He could only partially remember any sexual encounters he had had, because he was always to drunk whenever the opportunity arose. Now he was here, taking the initiative, deliberately taking the first step, and he couldn't remember for the life of him what he was supposed to do next. That was when it hit him that he had never being the one to start it off.

They had the room, the space, some extra food and drink that he had brought up from the hotels kitchen downstairs, but he had no clue what he was supposed to do next.

_I'm just too sober at the moment. I need another drink._

"This is nice!" Tashigi, unaware of the turmoil her companion was going through, threw off her jacket and walked straight to the bed face-planting it and rolling over onto her back. She smiled up at the ceiling nodding to herself in satisfaction. "It's comfortable. Not too soft and hard enough to get a good night's sleep."

Zoro pulled out some of the alcohol that he put on the table in the center of the room and swigged it down like he had been dying of thirst. He glanced back at Tashigi lying on their bed. "You like resting on hard beds do you."

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it much before." Tashigi frowned. "I just think I'll get a better night sleep here than in the girl's quarters on the Thousand Sunny."

Zoro stood at the table just waiting for her to start talking again….. but she didn't. _Damn it! What shall I talk about? Ummm…_

"You want a drink?" He raised the bottle in his hand to indicate what he was offering.

"No thanks. I'm still full from our meal." She said and sat up to face him. He saw a grin spread across her face as if she had just decided on something terribly, brilliant to do. His inbuilt alarm, that he had been developing for years to avoid Luffy's craziness, went off as she crossed her legs and sat up straight with anticipation.

_What's going on inside that head?_

"This is so exciting!" She looked around herself in wonder. "How old do you think this building is?"

_That was it?_ "No idea."

"And the room is a good size too. The ceiling is about three and a half meters high, and the floor space is…." She got up onto her knees and stretched her arm out infront of her looking down it as a sharper shooter might look down the barrel of his Rifle, and then twisted her body round surveying all corners of the room. "I think it's about five meters by three and a third and that's not including the bathroom." She sighed and turned her attention to the painting opposite the bed. Getting up to observe it she suspiciously lifted up the edge of it to look behind. "It's so old though. I wonder if anyone has died here and hidden treasures in the walls."

Zoro started chuckling to himself. "Aren't you a weird one?"

"Well don't you use your imagination from time to time?" She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, and upon seeing his mocking expression turned her back to him. "Well I suppose there are some people who just don't have the capacity."

Zoro brushed passed her and walked to the other side of the room where there seemed to be a covered up window. The heavy curtains were thrown back and he was pleasantly surprised to see a small wooden platform and railing beyond it.

Zoro tugged at the door handle, but nothing happened.

"Probably locked." Tashigi said stating the obvious as she appeared suddenly at his side. She looked for the lock mechanism that would open the glass doorway, and found the two of them almost immediately very well hidden, one at the bottom and the other at the top. She pointed them out to her companion and instinctively they both reached out to unlock them at the same time. Tashigi going for one near the skirting board, and Zoro going for the one at the top of the door.

"For an almost blind woman you can find things extremely quickly." Zoro commented.

"Hey!" She elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be so rude."

He pushed the sliding door open and stepped out onto the balcony. The considerably warm day had dropped a few degrees after the sun had set and dense clouds had begun to appear on the fading horizon. Zoro had always liked this time of day. It was cool and relaxing the perfect time to eat and drink after a long day of doing things.

Tashigi came up alongside him. "Good view from here."

"Yeah." Zoro glanced from her back to the horizon. _Okay. I can do this it should be easy enough_. _Now, would be as good a time as ever to get the atmosphere up again. … What the hell is wrong with I think of anything to say!_

"Hey, you want to hear some sailor jokes?" Tashigi asked cheerfully.

Zoro could feel his face burning with shame as he began to let this the opportunity slip away. "What does it matter? You're going to tell me anyway if I want it or not."

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Well, go ahead then." Zoro leaned onto the balcony edge trying to shield his annoyance from this clueless woman.

"Okay…. So a naval officer fell overboard and was rescued by a deckhand. The officer asked the sailor how he could reward him. "The best way, sir," replied the bluejacket, "is to say nothing about it. If the other fellows knew I'd pulled you out, they'd throw me in."

"Ha. Lame." Zoro scoffed not quite sure why he was being so mean to her.

"Fine. What about you? Any jokes up your sleeves."

Zoro sighed trying to think up something funny. He wasn't the sort of person to think up stupid things like this.

He sighed, "An old drunk sea captain was sitting on a bench near the wharf when a young man walked up and sat down. The young man had spiked hair and each spike was a different color... green, red, orange, blue, and yellow.

After a while the young man noticed that the captain was staring at him.

"What's the matter old timer, never done anything wild in your life?

The old captain replied, "Got drunk once and married a parrot. I was just wondering if you were my son!"

Zoro winced, expecting to be laughed at, rather than the joke he had heard such a while ago. So he was surprised when Tashigi started giggling.

"Ghehehe…That's terrible."

"So what if it is. Your turn." He knocked her shoulder with the bottle in his hand and swigged it back again.

"Alright then…." Tashigi put her elbows onto the balcony railing and seemed to think something over. "Okay… So a Navy man walks into a bar, gives the bartender a conspiratorial wink and says, "Quick, pour me a drink, before the trouble starts." The bartender pours a drink and watches as the Sailor downs it in one gulp.

The Sailor slams the glass down on the bar and says, "Quick, give me another one before the trouble starts."

"Oh not one of these…" Zoro sounded exasperated.

"Sssh! I'm telling the joke."

Tashigi continued. "…The bartender pours another glass and the Sailor drinks it as quickly as he had the first. The Sailor pauses, lets out a belch and demands a third drink 'before the trouble starts.'

After several rounds of this, the bartender says, "Look Sailor, you've been talking about trouble for ten minutes. Just when is this 'trouble' going to start?"

Zoro grinned and interrupted. " 'The trouble starts just as soon as you figure out that I don't have any money.' Yep. I've done that before."

Tashigi looked a bit annoyed at the interruption but didn't talk about it and moved on. "Okay so you don't really like the long jokes. How about you give some one liners?"

"Right then." Zoro turned towards her and looked into her eyes with a very serious expression on his face. "What do you do when your bottle isn't breathing?"

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"What do you do when your bottle isn't breathing?" Zoro repeated.

"Ha ha. I don't know."

"Take the cap off and give it mouth to mouth." And as to emphasize his point he lifted the half empty bottle in his hand up to his mouth and drained it of its contents. And then dropped it to the floor where it didn't smash, but simply continued clanking and rolling down the deck. Zoro stretched his arms above him feeling a lot better. "Yeah! That was good!"

"Well, I think you killed it. It's definitely not breathing anymore." Tashigi stated raising her eyebrows in jest at him. Zoro brought down his arms and placed them on either side of her, trapping her between himself and the balcony.

"I heard it's the same treatment for anything that's not breathing." Zoro's slightly confused mind continued to rattle out anything that came into it.

_This sort of conversation feels good. It's starting to feel like normal again._

"I don't think so." Tashigi smiled continuing to play along with him. "No living thing could survive having the life sucked out of them that way."

"Really?" Zoro closed the gap between them and pressed his body against hers.

"No." She had lifted her hands in front of her like a small barrier. Zoro saw a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Really?" he grinned liking the fact that she was finding this situation awkward, but didn't try to move away.

"Uhmm." She muttered her acknowledgement under her breath and looked up into Zoro's eyes.

He noticed how they only lingered there for a few seconds before they briefly glanced at his lips and then refocused on his eyes. He had never really thought that such a simple movement could make him so conscious of how innocent she looked, how much smaller she was compared to him, and just how much stronger he was, how easily he could overpower her if he had wanted to. She raised her hands and placed them palm first onto his strong covered chest not moving them, or her eyes that were now transfixed onto the same spot. He watched her as she gazed at him. He could feel her exhaled breath gently brushing against his neck and could see her chest rising and falling showing the shallow breaths as they came.

He leaned further forward forcing her to allow her hands to move to his shoulders as his chest connected with hers. And their gazes locked onto each other once again.

He inched forward; his lips still feeling numb and tingling from the alcohol as he allowed his lips to brush against hers. He had thought she might snap back to reality and push him away or duck down under his arms so he was actually surprised when she responded. Her lips were gentle on his as she hesitantly returned his kiss.

An unexpected shock seemed to flow through him at the connection and an energy that he had been sorely lacking flowed in with it. He let go of the wooden balcony behind her and wrapped his arms around her back instead pulling her into him and deepening the kiss at the same time.

She pulled back a little and looked into his face lifting her hands up to touch it. Licking her lips she moved in to kiss him again.

Zoro felt a shiver run down his back as she ran her small fingers through his short green hair. It was as if they had done this before and she knew exactly where to touch him. One of his hands rested between her shoulder blades rubbing her there gently as their kiss became more instinctual, while the other hand slowly stroked her back.

He pulled back out of the kiss briefly as he looked back into her beautiful brown eyes again. He noticed Tashigi's blush and quickness of breath even in the growing twilight. And then they were at it again their kisses becoming more possessive and daring.

_This is just so intense … she was getting …_

Zoro felt himself getting aroused. He had no idea that anyone could make him want it so bad. He felt the strongest urge to grab onto her thighs and hoist her up onto him and push her against the outside wall of the house.

_Yes… yes… come on._

Ready to act upon his urges he lowered his left hand and brushed it down her right side…

Tashigi gasped and pulled out of Zoro's embrace, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "I … I think we had better get inside." Tashigi said as she looked up to the sky. "It looks … like it's about to rain." Without waiting for a reply she turned away from Zoro and moved quickly inside. A bit too quickly because she tripped and fell over the outer doorframe causing her to land very unlady-like on her face before Zoro could even break out of his daze and reach for her.

Zoro, shaking his head in mild amusement, held out his hand palm upwards to the sky and true enough he felt a few drops on his skin. He then stepped back indoors, over Tashigi, who was lying in the middle of the doorway and crouched down beside her.

"Nothing broken?" he asked lifting a few strands of her hair up in order to get a glimpse of her face.

"It's not fair. Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because you don't wear glasses?"

"Ahhhm." She grumbled and brought both her arms up to cover her head obviously not wanting any help with recovery.

"Come on it can't be all that bad." Zoro poked her neck to try and get her to sit up, but after a few moments of being ignored he picked her up from the floor and threw her over his shoulder.

"Don't Zoro! Let me down!"

"I will. I will. Keep your shirt on." He sat her back down on the bed and pretended to inspect her face. Being inside the bright lit room he could see her embarrassed blush all the clearer, but that just made her look all the more attractive to him.

"I don't see any sign of a broken nose." His coarse left hand supported her head from behind as the other brushed over her left cheek.

"Don't see what you were making such a big fuss over." He grinned and poked her nose.

"Stop poking me."

"I thought you liked poking and picking fights with people?" He poked her again, and she whacked his hand away.

"Don't be so stupid."

Zoro surprised himself when he started laughing for no apparent reason he could think of. Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation. Maybe it was the drinking. He stepped backwards from the bed and made his way over the table of stuff. "You want anything now?" He asked her.

"Yes, please something to drink would be nice."

"What?"

"You pick."

They started talking about random things again when Tashigi noticed how whenever Zoro tried to get her attention he would say 'you' or 'oi' and it began to bug her.

"Zoro why don't you ever call me by name?"

"Um…" he paused in his thought. He didn't want to continue not calling her a name. He didn't want to call her Kuina, and he didn't want to call her Marine Girl or what was her real name… Tashigi? What if the name triggered something that made her remember who she really was. But she has to have a name… "Can you … can we stop this?"

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"I don't want to keep calling you by the name of a dead person who has nothing to do with you."

She let out a tired sigh, a look of worry and pain crossed her face. "Zoro, do you know what it is like not to have a name? Do you know what it is like to feel worthless and empty?"

Her eyes came in contact with his again and she frowned looking down at his hands as they moved to take a hold of hers. Her hands were starting to shake and he pulled her closer to himself.

"I don't have any identity." She shook her head and gave a hollow laugh at the ridiculousness of her situation. "It's so strange."

"I know…." Zoro calmed her down, his hands stroking the top of hers. "You want to choose a new one?"

"What, chose a new name?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She sounded nervous and shuffled further back onto the bed to allow Zoro some space to sit or lie down on. "What sort of name do you think would suit me?"

"Something like a warning sign perhaps… 'Distruxann' or 'Smashilous' or 'Catastropie'…" Zoro received a whack on the head.

"I mean a real name."

"Well, what do you want to be called?"

**.**

**.**

**Sooooo…. What name shall I give Tashigi next... Something just Zoro will call her.…?**

**By the way did you know that Tashigi and Kuina are both named after flightless birds in Japan. Indicating that they could never truly fulfil their desire to fly away. **** so sad.**

**Anyway, here are some awesome and not too common girl's names that I was looking at and for while writing this story. Thinking… What sort of name would I choose for myself if I ever had to pick a new name? I seem to like old-fashioned names or foreign names…**

**So what would you choose if you had too? I don't like having a commonish name or a name I've heard so much it bores me. So I went out of my way to put together this list to find something fantastic. Enjoy! **

**Girl's names**

**Name… language of origin … Meaning**

**Addie/Adela = Germanic = noble**

**Alexine = Greek = man's helper**

**Alina = Gaelic = beautiful**

**Almira = Middle East = noble**

**Anstice = Greek = risen again**

**Anwen = Celtic = very fair**

**Areta = Greek = virtuous**

**Astra = Greek = star**

**Averil = Anglo Saxon = warrior maid**

**Bea = Latin = bringer of blessings**

**Brenda = German = flaming sword**

**Cara = Celtic = beloved friend**

**Cassie = Greek = man's helpmate**

**Celia = Latin = blind one**

**Dorra = Greek = gift**

**Ena = Gaelic = fiery**

**Ekami = Japanese = beautiful tree scent**

**Ethelinda = Old English = noble snake**

**Faye = Old English = fairy**

**Fira = Old English = fiery; ardent**

**Gwenyth = Celtic = luck; bliss**

**Hayley = Celtic = escape**

**Kendra = Celtic = wise ruler; helper of her people**

**Kyra = Celtic = little dark one**

**Leila = Persian = dark haired**

**Lena = Greek = light**

**Laila = English = guardian angel**

**Louisa = Teutontic = warrior maid**

**Lufu = Old English = love**

**Kandi = Old English = pure; sincere**

**Marina = Latin = of the sea**

**Myla = Old English = merciful**

**Nakimi = Japanese = beautiful tree**

**Natasha = Russian = birthday**

**Naida = Old English = water nymph**

**Sakura = Japanese = sakura **

**Titania = Old English = fairy queen**

**Val = Old French = strong one**

**Vera = Russian = Faithful**

**Xantho = Old English = golden-haired sea-nymph**

**Zanna = Old English = lily**

**Zenith = Old English = highest point; peak**

**Zuzana = Old English = rose**

**.**

**I think I might suit the names…. Astra Lena … or … Cara Myla … or … Anwen Fira.**

**This is so much fun. :D**

**Abigail Skywalker **** My first name means 'joy of the father' from Hebrew. And the last name is from a galaxy far far away.**

**.**

**So, Remember to leave a review, write down a name that might suit you if you fancy a change, and I hope you continue to like the story. **

**.**

**Some of the sailor jokes I got from…**

** /navy-jokes**


	6. Awkward Lovers Part 2

**Hiya Everyone!**

**I don't own One Piece, but I do love making up fanfiction. **

**Well, it's been a little while since I updated so I might as well make an effort. I'm supposed to be writing my dissertation for Uni today, but for some reason I just can't get motivated. So here comes inspiration! I hope.**

**.**

**.**

**False Identity**: Chapter 6. Awkward Lovers Part 2

**.**

**.**

Tashigi knocked his hand away before he could give her another reason to mistrust him. Weeks almost months ago now Tashigi had been planning on getting information out of Zoro about her past or about this girl Kuina's past, but the closer she came to Zoro the less she wanted to know about herself.

_What if in real life I am a boring person, with a boring family, that had just got aboard the wrong ship at the wrong time. What if I am a terrible outlaw? And had to run away from the world government… Zoro is being so kind to me. Why is he even acting this way now? To begin with he was nothing like this. And why do I want him to continue liking me as I am now?_

_What am I thinking? This wasn't supposed to happen! Why do I feel so scared and thrilled to be near him? Come on! I need to stop fooling around. I need some personal information about Zoro. I need to find out more about myself._

_Or do I? What if this was supposed to happen? What if I did something terrible and tried to kill myself and I ended up like this, a blank slate with no memory of problems and troubles._

"Oi! Did you hear me?" Zoro knocked her elbow to get her attention, and Tashigi felt a wave of sadness overwhelm her. He was doing it again. He was the only one of the Strawhats that never called her new name Kuina.

"Zoro, why don't you ever call me by name?"

His carefree smile suddenly vanished, and she regretted saying anything. "Um…" He ran his fingers through his short green hair and leaned back on the bed, his three katana knocking against one another still having not yet left his side.

_How does someone like him look handsome when he's drunk? I must have drunk a little too much myself._

His dark eyes seemed to pierce hers again burrowing their way into her soul.

_Ahhhh! Can he read what I'm thinking? Does he kn...?_

"Can you … can we stop this?"

"What?" Tashigi exclaimed in shock. _Stop what exactly? Does he want me to tell him everything? I don't even know anything… _

"I don't want to keep calling you by the name of a dead person who has nothing to do with you."

_Well, it shouldn't come as any sort of surprise. I was right. He doesn't care for me, and why should he? He just wanted to pretend I was his old girlfriend. And now he can't stand the guilt. It makes sense. Will he announce my phony existence to the rest of the crew? Damn it all, why am I shaking? _

_Should I just tell him everything? Will that do any good?_

"Zoro, do you know … what it is like … not to have a name? Do you know what it is like … to feel worthless and empty?" She knew she was shaking a bit and probably looked terrible and ridiculous. She wasn't sure what to expect from Zoro, but when she looked up into his grey, green eyes all she saw there was a gentle concern. He took both of her hands into his own and pulled her closer towards him. She could hear her nervous heartbeat speeding up and looked away from this uncharacteristic Zoro.

_Why is he acting so understandingly? _

"I don't have any identity." She muttered, as Zoro continued to close the distance between them. "It's so strange, I feel like I know you though." feeling strangely light-headed and she laughed at her own bizarre awkwardness around Zoro.

_Why am I feeling so attracted to him right now? This is just too stupid!_

"I know…" Her heart almost stopped when he moved both her hands placing them on his chest he stroked the backs of them with his own rough palms. She gazed back into his eyes. Again captivated by their mysterious glow. "You want to choose a new one?"

"What… choose a new name?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She shuffled further back onto the bed to allow Zoro some space to sit or lie down on. Her heart was beating more with every word he said.

"What sort of name do you think would suit me?" She asked, a blush spread across her face.

_How could he just except something like that? I have lied to him and he still wants to…_

Zoro, as if sensing the awkwardness rising smirked at her and patted her on the head. "Something like a warning sign perhaps… 'Distruxann' or 'Smashilous' or 'Catastropie'…"

Tashigi's hand reached for the pillow behind her and threw it at him knocking his unexpecting self over. "I mean a real name."

"Well, what do you want to be called?"

_I don't know!_

"I have no idea…, wait before you say anything else that is just ridiculous I don't want something that's too long and ridiculous, and I don't want you to come up with anything stupid or rude.

Zoro grinned at her seriousness. "Okay, how about … umm 'Leah'?"

"hummm."

"It suits you yuknow?"

"And why is that?"

"I met a Leah once and she was practically blind just like you, and then there's the meaning. I saw it somewhere, and I remember it because I found it funny at the time. Leah means short sighted I think."

"Well then that is a big NO." Her previous nervousness thrown to the ceiling she jabbed at Zoro aiming for the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"For not taking this seriously."

Zoro rolled his eyes and stretched backwards onto the bed.

"Addie?"

"No."

"Kendra?"

"It sounds too serious."

"Hayley?"

"It sounds too cute and girly."

"Leila, Lena, Kyra…"

"Kyra sounds cool."

"Val, Zuzana, Vera?"

"Val is a bit too short."

Zoro stopped his listing off and just stared at her for a long time. "Um Zoro? What are you doing? Counting the marks on my face?" She lifted up a pillow and stuffed it into his face. "Stop staring at me. It's creapy!"

Zoro pulled the pillow away from his face and from her grip, putting it behind him. "I think Cara might suit you."

"Cara?"

"Hm."

"Is that mumbling noise supposed to be a form of acknowledgement?"

"Yeah." Zoro muttered.

_Well, it does sound good, it has a nice ringing sound to it, and it's simple and clear. _"Well, I quite like it."

"Good. So that's done." Zoro said while getting up and stretching again as if his body had reason to be stiff lying on such a smooth bed.

"Do you know what this one means too?" Tashigi asked.

"No. I just think it suits you." He smiled at her.

"Zoro? What exactly do you see when you look at me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I look like your friend right? What was she like?"

"It's not really any of your business what she looked like. Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, but you said I looked like her, what was your relationship with her like?"

"It was rubbish. She hated me. You're not much like her at all really." Zoro got back off the bed. "So! You want some booze?"

"Zoro, I want to know."

"Well, Cara. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?" she stood back up and walked across the room to him.

He turned his back to her. "It personal." he said gruffly.

"Zoro?" she took a hold of his shoulder and tried to turn him round.

"No!" Zoro shrugged her hands off him. "I don't talk about my past. What's done is done. It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"What the hell are you getting so angry about?! I was just asking you a few questions!"

"I wasn't getting angry! I just don't like people getting too involved in … me."

"So you think by pretending you don't have a past your life will become more interesting!" She felt herself getting angry. _He still has a memory of the life he once had_. "What did you leave someone behind? Have you done something you regretted?"

"No, not until now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just, shut up woman!" He sat down in the seat at the table and crossed his hands behind his head partially covering his ears.

"Shut up!?"

"I don't want to talk about the past you idiot! I want to talk about you."

"What? And I'm convenient because I don't have a past!"

"No!" He yelled and then stood back up. His hands went to his weapons and for a brief moment Tashigi thought he might even be mad enough to kill her right then and there, but he pulled all three of his katana and their sheaths out of their places at his side and placed them on the table.

"No, that's not it at all." He let out what sounded like a life long weary sigh. "Does it really matter all that much if you don't have a past?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done anything in my life that I have regretted, but there are things in my life that I at the time wished I had never witnessed. What is so bad about restarting your life the way you want it?"

"I don't want just any life. I want my own life back just something a small speck of truth so that I know who I really am. So … stop judging me, and looking down on me as if I don't know any better because you know what! I don't know any better myself, you idiot!"

Zoro grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Do you really think I asked you to come here with me to criticize and threaten you?" His eyes were burning away her accusations and daring her to carry on with what she had been saying. "Or to listen to you badger me about my past? I don't want you for what you were or what you might be. I want you for who you are right now!" Zoro, suddenly realizing how that might have sounded, and blushed at his own boldness and seemed a little bit shocked at just how loose his tongue had become. He dropped her hands immediately and folded his arms across his chest.

Tashigi notice an annoyed blush spreading across his face and couldn't help but allow a smile across her face.

"You… you like me?"

"Yeah genius." Zoro muttered in a gruff voice.

Tashigi felt a gentle calmness come over her as his intentions became just as clear as she had hoped they would be.

"Why didn't you say that then?" Tashigi asked.

"I just did."

Tashigi felt embarrassed, and unsure of what she should be doing. "Well, I don't know h … I like you too, but … well I not sure whether you'll want me if I …"

Zoro didn't let her finish as he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss. In her nervousness she had her hands clenched into fists. They were so tight she could feel her own pulsing heart beat running through the veins in them. For more balance she brought her hands up to grab a hold of his arms. His hands let go of her shirt, and he pulled away from her briefly.

"You're a dumb idiot." He muttered softly.

"Don't challenge me. I'm not the one who's getting lost in charted territory."

"Hummm" He acknowledged her before kissing her again. She felt a smile growing on his lips as he kissed her. _What in the blazing blue seas was he thinking about?_

"I like your hair." He said running his fingers through it.

"Um, thanks… I like yours too." She was surprised when she felt his left hand get a fistful of her dark tresses.

He wrapped his right arm behind her to support her back. And then kissed her again gently at first and then after a few moments started teasing her by licking her lips briefly before sucking on the lower one.

_Damn it, I think I'm shaking. I must be shaking. Blast it! I am shaking. What the h…. is he doing to me?_

He carried on kissing her while pushing Tashigi backwards until her legs came in contact with the edge of the bed. It didn't take much to push her back onto it, and to continue his attack on her lips. The small part of Tashigi that had the thoughts that questioned whether conceding to your emotions was the wise thing to do, was shut off in an instant and she let her mind boggling feelings guide her irrational decisions.

Sitting precariously on the edge of the bed Tashigi stopped Zoro for a few seconds so she could shuffle further up the covers and leaned back onto the pillows. It was only when she had lain back did she realize what she must now look like to him.

_There's no turning back now. I want this. He wants this. Who cares about the past anyway?_

Zoro stood dazzed for just a few seconds, before he sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged his black boots and trousers off. Having done that he stood up on the bed fully aware of Tashigi's gaze and took off the rest of his clothes until he was only dressed in one piece of clothing. He crouched down onto the bed and crawled up it until he was above Tashigi.

"So tell me, Cara. What was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"I didn't imagine that you might look this."

"Don't lie. I know you've been watching me workout." Zoro briefly poked her stomach as he smirked down at her his left hand on the border behind her head.

"No…" Tashigi's voice sounded really quiet and pathetic in her own head. "that… wasn't what I meant… well what I mean to say is… that…" Tashigi's voice ran out as his lips came to hers.

"You don't need to. I can see it in your eyes." Zoro lowered himself down onto her body, allowing his hands to wonder, he began to feel her up again touching her breasts, her smooth stomach, her shoulders. "You want me as much as I want you right?"

"Umm…" Tashigi couldn't think what she wanted to say next. All she was aware of in that moment was the way Zoro's hands felt on her, and how much better they would feel on her bare skin.

Zoro's lips came down on her neck sending shocks down Tashigi's spine as he continued to kiss her there. Tashigi felt the shakiness of her legs dissipate as the pressure of Zoro's own weight stopped them from feeling that much altogether. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Tashigi wondered if feeling so much all at once was all that good for you.

She started feeling uncomfortable. Not because the bed was uncomfortable, but because her temperature was rising. She felt too hot, her trousers felt too stiff and …

"Zoro?"

"Um?"

"Legs." Tashigi nodded down breathlessly at their legs.

And as if he could read her mind Zoro was quickly sitting up and pulling off her own trousers, throwing them somewhere behind him. He then continued kissing her as if she had become his new addiction.

"Zoro."

"You don't need to worry." Zoro kissed her again. "I won't let you get hurt."

"No," she pushed him up off her again with a lot more strength than what Zoro had probably expected. "Come on already, take my vest and bra off."

Very eager to please her in this way Zoro did just that and then started attacking this newly revealed surface of her skin. Tashigi found her arms wrapping themselves around his marvellous torso. _If this was what loving Zoro was like then she didn't want it to stop any time soon._

.

.

It wasn't too long before they were both very naked. Tashigi was finding it hard to catch her breath, and Zoro hadn't even done anything like that yet.

"Are you sure you're going to fit?"

"What?" Zoro looked up from his focus point to see the worry in Tashigi's eyes.

"I mean it's like fitting a Falcion blade into a Katana's sheath. What if the sheath breaks?" Tashigi felt her legs shaking again as they rested on either side of his hips.

Zoro laughed a little from her bizarre comparison, and then took a hold of both her legs and gently stroked down both their smooth sides. "It will feel tight and uncomfortable probably at first." Zoro started, looking a little bit unsure as to what he should be saying. "But I can guaranty that I won't break you." When his eyes captured hers again they were glowing with an unfiltered compassion, care, excitement and desire all at once. "If you want to know…" Zoro continued licking his lips and grinning. "I think a woman's sheath is almost magical. She can own and take in any sword that she wants."

"So, what are you saying?" Tashigi's voice sounding breathless yet again. "You want me to own you?"

"Don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Tashigi responded by wrapping her legs around Zoro and leaning back trying to get prepared for this unexperienced, but well-known form of exercise. Zoro lifted her hips up to his as he gently started inching himself into her.

_This isn't so bad. I can hardly even… "_UHHH!"

"Sorry, I can't seem to get the right angle." Zoro blushed a bit embarrassed with himself and unwrapped her legs from around him. He spread her legs wider apart and again closed in, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Okay." He said. "ready?"

"Yes."

_Okay then second try, it still doesn't feel so bad. Just a little bit weird, and…_ Her mind went blank as Zoro pushed his way through something really small. She felt a shock as her inner, unused muscles stressed as to what was invading their space, spreading them out, and stretching them apart. She felt a spasm rake through her lower regions as if they didn't know what to do about the invasion.

"Hey?" Zoro voice sounded near her ear. She opened her eyes. "You alright?" He looked worried.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to feeling like this." She took a few deep breaths and then tried to relax back again on the bed.

"You can carry on." She whispered.

Zoro continued pushing himself in slowly and steadily until his hips made a sudden jerking movement and pushed himself all the way in. Tashigi was breathless as she felt him inside her. Although she held no memory of her past, she was sure that at this moment Zoro had reached a point in herself that she was sure no one had gotten to before. She was sure every muscle in her entire body had ceased up.

Just before her body could readjust to this new feeling of having him inside her he started pulling back out slowly, and before she could ask why he couldn't wait for just a few more moments he pushed back into her again. Her eyes were temporarily made useless, as the brain seemed to shut them off in favour of focusing on the feeling of having sex that the body had never experienced before.

"Zoro." She whispered his name. Her hands reached out to touch his solid, muscular chest, wanting to hold onto something other than the bed sheets.

She felt Zoro let go of her legs as his hands travelled up her body and found her breasts again. Squeezing them in his hands he unleashed something she didn't know she had been holding back. She felt as though her legs were suddenly jelly and heard a low and loud moan pass through her lips.

_What the hell is he doing to me? How does he know what to do?_

After a few more slow thrusts into her Zoro began to pick up the pace. At first Tashigi didn't like it, but when she caught glimpses of him looking down at her in adoration and she was transfixed. If he liked it so much then why shouldn't she? And she began pushing up her body to meet his thrusts.

He carried on at a fast thumping pace for a few minutes as Tashigi felt her inner muscles coil up and release almost twice before she saw Zoro experience his release. He looked like he was in a difficult battle one moment and the next, as she felt her muscles clench around him, he seemed to experience a seventh heaven.

Once he had finished shaking from his high he rolled off her and lay by her side trying to catch his breath.

"Wow." Tashigi muttered to no one in particular.

"I know. That was good." Zoro said propping himself up on his elbows. "You're really … nice … hot looking, lying naked like this." Zoro said his right hand coming to rest on her breasts as his eyes travelled down her body to her hips and then back up again. He leaned in close and kissed her neck. "You want to do it again?" He whispered.

"Zoro that was amazing." She did feel like she was on one massive high, but at the same time her private parts felt tender and a bit … damaged? A little bit worried she sat back up looking down at the bed sheets beneath her noticing just how wet she still was. She put her hand between her legs, and lifted it up again.

_No blood. That's good, I suppose. I felt certain he knocked something out of me._

"Hey?... Cara. What are you doing? Are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"Just checking." She lay back down beside him and he embraced her giving out a peaceful sigh when she kissed his collarbone.

"What?" Zoro muttered into her hair.

"Just stuff."

"I like your stuff."

"I like your stuff too."

"Yeah, but I liked you first."

Tashigi felt a massive grin spread across her face at such a stupid and somewhat childish debate. "I'm glad you did. I owe you my life after all."

She kissed his chest again enjoying how interesting it looked in the dim light and how warm it was.

_So does Zoro want to continue or does he just want to hold me?_

"Do you want the light on or off?" She asked, but he was already asleep. "Gosh, well I guess someone else hasn't been working out much in that particular area either."

She pulled out of his reach long enough to turn the light off and then managed to pull the covers out from underneath Zoro to cover them both. As she snuggled in closer to the pirate she felt an overwhelming sense of belonging and security that she couldn't ever remember feeling before.

_Is this what it feels like to love someone?_

She shrugged her worries and cares off. She didn't care who or what she had been anymore. If Zoro could love her exactly how she was then and there having no history and memory then why should she care what anyone else thought of her?

And she went to sleep in the arms of her honest rescuer.

.

.

**End of Chapter 6!**

**Well what did you think of it? **

**Another chapter is coming up soon. Be sure to follow the story if you like it! **

**:D**

**See ya!**


	7. Not Sleeping Beauty

**Hiya Everyone!**

**I don't own One Piece, **

**.**

**.**

**False Identity**: Chapter 7. Not Sleeping Beauty

**.**

**.**

Tashigi woke up the sight of the bright morning sun shining through the window and blinding her tired eyes. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked around to try and get her bearings.

New room…

Double bed…

Zoro…

And Herself…

The covers fell from her shoulders and she felt cold instantly opting to lie back down in the bed again instead of getting up for something to drink. She pulled the covers up to her neck and looked across at the young man beside her. She pulled up closer to him and rested her hand on his chest.

_He is so warm. I wonder what he's dreaming of right now._

Feeling a strong impulse to wake him up and talk to him about anything she sat up and leaned over him giving his lips a gentle kiss. But he didn't wake up. A little more determined she kissed him again gently just as before, but this time giving his lower lip a suck as well. But he was still sleeping peacefully.

_Okay then… He's asking for it. I wonder how long he can keep this up._

She threw back the covers and let the rush of cold air chill her. She pushed her hair out of her face and squatted across him and sat on his stomach. She noticed how the cold had made her have goose bumps and looking down at Zoro saw he had them too. But she didn't settle down on him to get warm, she proceeded to draw invisible circles into his chest around his nipples.

Zoro began to stir. "Hummm."

"Good morning!" Tashigi or Cara, rubbed her knuckles down his broad chest, and shifted a little to make herself more comfortable. "You slept well."

"It's too early." Zoro lifted his left arm over his head to block out the bright light.

Tashigi slid back down his body and bumped into a large something.

"That's not what your sword is saying."

"It has a mind of its own." Zoro said and put his arm down finally opening his eyes. In spite of all that he had said about it being too early he looked very awake. "You look nice."

"As do you." Cara smiled down at him.

Zoro yawned, "You're way too cheerful so early in the morning."

"And I think it's just terrible to start off your day with such a depressing idea." Cara leaned down and kissed his neck and Zoro brought his hands up and stroked them through her hair until they got stuck in the matted parts.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, but I didn't think I'd get to appreciate being woken up like this. It's beginning to grow on me." He smiled at her as she raised her head and his eyes glanced briefly at her bountiful chest.

"Yeah, I know. I can tell." She sat up and reached behind her slightly tugging at Zoro's upright manly hood.

"Ahh." Zoro's green grey eyes lost all evidence of sleep as he locked them onto hers. He might not be able to see what she was doing, but he could most certainly feel it. "You… have a… good pair of … hands…"

"You think so?" Tashigi kept on pulling at him slowly and tightly.

"Hell yeah." He lay beneath her able to look both relaxed and tense, and continued to stare at her face.

She pulled, shook, gently twisted and tugged at him until she noticed sweat appearing on his forehead, and his breathing becoming labored. At the sight of that, content she got what she wanted she let go and got up.

"What… where are you going?" Zoro asked sitting up as Cara got off the bed.

"Well, I'm feeling slightly tired so I'm going to freshen up in the shower." She shook her head causing her matted hair to whip around.

"Wait,… so what you're just going to leave me like that…" When she looked back at him Zoro looked a little embarrassed.

"Did you not like it?"

"No... I mean yes, but you can't just leave."

"Give me a good reason why not to."

"If you do it'll be pointless because as soon as you're back here you'll be just as messy as you are now." He had a keen glint in his eyes.

"Is that a threat Zoro?" She stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"No it's a promise." Zoro tilted his head. "Come on… finish having sex with me and then I'll help give you a thorough wash."

"What, you're not just going to fall asleep straight after."

"No." Zoro frowned.

She climbed back up on the bed and before she could voice any of her thoughts Zoro grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was surprised when Zoro lifted her higher and closed his mouth on one of her breasts sucking at it. His hands were supporting her back and had a firm hold of her backside as he continued his appreciation.

"Zoro, not to hard, they still feel sore." Cara said pushing him away a little in between gasps.

"Oh." He frowned. "Are you … did I hurt you last night or something?" There was worry in his eyes.

"No more than I think is necessary in most sexual experiences." She didn't want the atmosphere to appear to get to awkward. She pushed Zoro back onto the bed and pulled her legs out from under him kneeling on either side.

"What are you doing?" Zoro said confused and a bit peeved she had pushed him away again.

"Don't know yet… just trying something out." She looked back into his eyes. "Finishing you off… Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

Zoro was speechless as she sat up and positioned herself over him. He watched as she touched him with her slightly cold fingers and slowly set herself down on him. And at the last moment he couldn't help but push his hips up to meet hers.

.

.

Zoro hadn't expected her to keep going at it for so long. She had rocked from side to side, forward to back and now to his favourite up and down. He watched her as her breasts bounced with her body, as her moans came at the same time as his grunts. Just before he could reach his release she stopped again for the fourth time and got off him. Holding his penis firmly with her hands she didn't move until he had calmed down. This had been heaven, but now Zoro could only think of it as torture.

"If… you not… going to do this properly… we're going to have to switch places." Zoro said.

"In a bit…" Cara looked down at him catching a glimpse of his eyes and then stared down at his pride in her hands. She bent over licked the tip. Zoro instantly sat up and grabbed her hair and pulling her upright.

"Come on enough playing already." He pulled her on top of him as he fell back on the bed. Their legs and arms interlocked as they couldn't seem to get enough of one another. He was pretty sure she had managed to touch every inch of him and his muscles ached to do anything. He flipped her over easily and got straight into her.

He was surprised with how much more responsive and thorough she was. Although he found it hard to believe it was somehow more intimate and yet faster and more intense than the night before. They both needed to do this again…

He pounded into her for a full minute before he finally released, and he had never felt anything like it. It caused his entire body to shudder with the speed of what was coming out of him. He collapsed on her until she rolled him off.

_What the hell was she doing to him? He couldn't remember sex being like that at any time before._

"Where did you learn that?" Zoro said quickly, so he didn't have to take a breath inbetween words.

"Intuition."

"Huh?"

"I thought it might be a good idea."

"Wow." He looked back at her. "Don't ever stop listening to your intuition."

"I won't."

"Huhm." He rolled over onto his side and pulled her sweaty body into the curve of his sweaty body and they both just lay that way for a few minutes.

"You had better not be falling asleep." He heard Tashigi… no Cara say.

"I promised you I wouldn't didn't I."

"You know if we spend too much time here the others will start to wonder and get concerned as to where we are."

"Let them worry."

"You want Chopper to track us here and find us in this position."

Zoro groaned as Cara sat up, and poked him in the ribs. "Come on up you. Get up." Cara stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the bathroom, and Zoro watched her taking into his memory every curve and shape of her body.

I think I might actually start to like mornings a lot more if this is what they're going to be like.

She moved to shut the door behind her.

"Wait Cara," Zoro sat up off the bed and walked across the room. "I promised you a helping hand this morning remember." He stopped infront of her and reached for her behind, gently caressing it.

Cara smiled, and relaxed back into his hands. "I thought you might have forgotten."

"Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't forget a promise like that now could I?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be rude." He smacked her lightly from behind as she turned away from him.

"Oi! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Zoro smirked. "I'm not the woman."

"For goodness sake. I just want to have a bath alright." She held out her hand. "Nothing else. Just a bath."

"Yes, a bath. I get it." He nodded, but for some reason couldn't keep the grin off his face. She couldn't keep a straight face for long either and was soon grinning as stupidly as him.

"Okay, well I want to wash my body first and then my hair last." She stepped towards the bath and turned on the water.

"Bath first. Got it." he reached behind him closed the door, not really considering whether he needed to or not.

.

.

**Yay! Another chapter done. **

**:D**


End file.
